Ferrite sintered bodies composed of Ni—Zn ferrite materials having high resistivity are widely used as cores of inductors, transformers, ballasts, electromagnets, etc.
In particular, recently, with the advent of vehicles having complex control systems, such as electric cars and hybrid cars, electric circuits installed in control devices and the like mounted in such vehicles have become complex. Accordingly, with the increased complexity of electric circuits, in order to prevent noise generated from the electric circuits from increasing and adversely affecting electronic components on the circuits, a large number of coil components each produced by winding a metal wire around a ferrite sintered body composed of a Ni—Zn ferrite material are used in the electric circuits for removing noise.
As an example of a Ni—Zn ferrite material used in a core for such applications, PTL 1 proposes a Ni—Zn ferrite including a main component containing 48% to 50% by mole of Fe in terms of Fe2O3, 15% or more and less than 30% by mole of Zn in terms of ZnO, 7% to 35% by mole of Ni in terms of NiO, and 2% to 7% by mole of Cu in terms of CuO, and 0.16 to 1.0 part by weight of Ti in terms of TiO2 relative to 100 parts by weight of the main component.
PTL 2 proposes a Ni ferrite having a main composition of 49.0% to 50.0% by mole of Fe2O3, 10.0% to 15.0% by mole of NiO, 5.0% to 8.0% by mole of CuO, and the balance being ZnO, in which the Ni—Zn ferrite includes a sub-component containing 0.1% by weight or less (excluding 0) of Ti in terms of TiO2.